Amazo (New Earth)
Real Name: Real name unknown Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin -Developed by the late Professor Ivo, the project known by the name AMAZO was intended to be the pinnacle of accelerated evolution. Utilizing “absorption cells” designed to duplicate the abilities of super-powered beings, the nano-tech android could replicate anything from super-strength to telepathy. Unfortunately, Ivo died shortly after AMAZO’s creation, leaving the android alone and without purpose. -Later discovered by Lex Luthor, the mastermind took advantage of the naïve automaton, sending it out to destroy the Justice League. However, the rapidly-evolving android began to question its orders, which led to awareness and revolt against its new master. Finally, after duplicating the powers and weapons of the entire Justice League, AMAZO left Earth to pursue its destiny among the stars. Place of Birth: Created in Professor Ivo's laboratory. Known Relatives: NA First Appearance: The Brave and the Bold #30 History --Credited as being the world's first official android, Amazo was created by the immortal, evil mastermind Professor Ivo. Utilizing superior "absorption cell" technology, Amazo can replicate the super powers of any metahuman he encounters. And so, Amazo became one of the most dangerous menaces to originally oppose the Justice League of America. While initially programmed to serve the agenda of his creator - to find any means to prolong Ivo's immortality, Amazo has outgrown his original agenda. --Taking on the Justice League of America, Amazo has several heroic enemies. For a time, he was imprisoned in an airtight chamber within The Fortress of Solitude, after challenging Superman. However, he eventually escaped that prison, and has resumed his rivalry with the JLA, and most recently, the Justice Legion A's Hourman. A cybernetic hero from the 853rd century, Hourman's presence made Amazo resentful and bitter. But while Hourman - who later joined the new JSA, then departed to his original time period, is no longer Amazo's primary foe, Superman and the rest of the Justice League are still here to pose a continual problem for Amazo. While his programming and own sentience have displayed no intent on world conquest, Amazo exist as a monster of sorts, whose very being is a hazard to all of humanity. Characteristics Height: 8' Weight: 485 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Red. Hair: none. Unusual Features: Has elf-like ears. Powers Known Powers: Super-human strength, speed, agility, invulnerability, and flight. Known Abilities: The ability to absorb others' powers and magnify them to greater levels. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Wields an exact duplicate of Wonder Woman's lasso and Green Lantern's ring. Notes -Amazo has the combined power of all the members of the Justice League. "The strength of Superman, the speed of the Flash, the intelligence of Aquaman, the accuracy of Green Arrow, and Green Lantern's ring." Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters